


Самое жестокое  и отвратительное существо

by Volin, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: низкий рейтинг [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volin/pseuds/Volin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: О пользе холестерина в развитии отношений.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Тексты: низкий рейтинг [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Самое жестокое  и отвратительное существо

Волшебный аромат дурманил голову. Рот наполнился слюной только от осознания того, что в скором времени будет неимоверно вкусно.

Гэвин торопливо развернул шуршащую бумагу и с довольным мычанием впился зубами в сочный бургер. Парочка вселенных взорвалась в его мозгу, пока он активно работал челюстями.

Рабочая смена внепланово затянулась, и ночное дежурство плавно перетекло в обычный, заваленный отчетами и происшествиями день. Про еду Гэвин вспомнил только тогда, когда его желудок утробно заворчал на весь опенспейс.

Оставалось только спешно метнуться в кафе за углом за умопомрачительным бургером и кофе. И все это быстро уничтожить, пока не появился Коннор, иначе…

— Детектив Рид.

Гэвин затравленно оглянулся и едва не подавился, ощутив на себе укоризненный взгляд. Коннор стоял рядом и протягивал к нему руку. Гэвин сначала долго смотрел на Коннора, потом на нее, потом снова на Коннора, а потом отрицательно покачал головой.

Коннор сложил свои бровки домиком, тяжко вздохнул и пошевелил пальцами в приглашающем жесте. Гэвин, продолжая смотреть на Коннора, торопливо откусил кусок побольше и снова отрицательно помотал головой. Глаза Коннора опасно сузились, Гэвин напрягся и покрепче вцепился в остатки бургера. Так просто сдаваться он был не намерен.

Пунктик Коннора на здоровом питании его человека иногда доводил Гэвина до белого каления. Не то чтобы он постоянно ел всякую дрянь, но количество ее в его жизни заметно сократилось с появлением в этой жизни Коннора. Гэвин обычно не жаловался, но сейчас был готов драться за каждую политую соусом барбекю крошку!

— Гэвин.

Вкрадчивый голос Коннора пробирал до мурашек, но Гэвин даже не думал отступать. Он упрямо мотнул головой, пытаясь быстрее жевать, чтобы откусить еще кусок. Видимо, на этом терпение Коннора и закончилось. Он молниеносно выбросил руку вперед и выхватил остатки бургера из рук Гэвина, брезгливо осмотрел надкусанную котлету и отправил это все в мусорку под протестующее мычание Гэвина.

— Это преступление против человечества, ты, жестянка!

Гэвин негодовал. Жрать по-прежнему хотелось нечеловечески. Коннор только снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Это не преступление, если учесть от какого количества холестерина я вас только что спас.

Гэвин возмущенно взмахнул полупустым стаканчиком с кофе, выражая все, что он думает о некоторых пластиковых спасителях и обиженно отвернулся. Правда, пыхтел он недолго, потому что Коннор все никак не уходил, а стоял рядом, облокотившись о стол. Гэвин мрачно глянул на него снизу вверх, отхлебнул кофе, а потом обличающе ткнул в сторону Коннора пальцем.

— Знаешь, кто ты?

Коннор улыбнулся и с притворным любопытством поднял брови.

— Кто?

Гэвин как будто ждал этого вопроса.

— Ты самое жестокое и отвратительное существо во вселенной.

— Действительно?

Гэвин упрямо кивнул. Лицо Коннора неуловимо изменилось, замерло непроницаемой маской, губы дрогнули, а Гэвин внезапно подумал, что, наверное, это было слишком с его стороны. Коннор отмер через мгновение, вздохнул и скептически глянул на Гэвина.

— В таком случае, мне определенно не стоит приглашать вас на обед. Вряд ли вы согласитесь иметь дело со столь жестоким и отвратительным существом. Во вселенной.

И, полюбовавшись, как вытягивается лицо Гэвина, Коннор развернулся и направился к своему столу.

Он изо всех сил старался сдерживать наползающую на лицо широкую улыбку, когда Гэвин через несколько минут появился у его стола и заявил:

— Беру свои слова обратно. И я согласен.


End file.
